1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a carbon-fiber-reinforced composite material which comprises a molding a resin composition directly on a base material without using any primer. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a carbon-fiber-reinforced composite material suitable for use as a heat-resistant structural material, a sliding material, a wet or dry friction material or the like such as the sliding part of an automotive synchronizer ring or a wet friction material for automatics.
2. Prior Art
The major prior art for bonding a fiber-reinforced composite material to various materials has been to mold a fiber-reinforced composite material beforehand and bond the composite material to various materials through a primer (adhesive layer or stress-relaxing layer) which is usually the same kind of resin as the composite material comprises. Such prior art is disclosed in patent documents including Japanese Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Gazettes Nos. Sho 51-125133 (125133/76), Hei 1-149877 (149877/89), and Hei 1-279987 (279987/89).
However, the above method necessitates applying a drying a primer, resulting in an increased number of steps and lengthened time for production.